Easter Egg Hunt
The Easter Egg Hunt is a seasonal event on Venus Island which sees all participating islanders competing to find the most easter eggs around the island for small but desirable prizes. The idea of an easter egg hunt was first proposed by Mackenzie for 2016, although the event has since been made bigger and better. The date on which the Easter Egg Hunt takes place varies each year between March and April, but always on Easter Sunday. Easter Egg Hunt The ultimate goal in the Easter Egg Hunt is to collect as much eggs as possible. Both Rachel and Mackenzie are in charge of skillfully hiding thirty-one eggs all over the island, the thirty-first of which being a special, shiny golden egg that is especially well-hidden. The collector of this golden egg is rewarded with additional prizes at the end of the hunt. The Easter Egg Hunt officially begins at 1:00PM in the afternoon, when all participating islanders will have gathered in Venus Hall. They will be given an easter basket, and then sent out to roam the island in search of as many eggs as they can find. Cheating is heavily condemned in this event, and will result in disqualification if uncovered. Things that count as cheating include: stealing others' eggs, teaming up with other islanders in hunting for eggs, and attempting to hunt for eggs before the hunt has begun. The hunt ends an hour later at 2:00PM, at which point all participating islanders must gather again in Venus Hall to have their eggs counted. Islanders can return to Venus Hall prior to 2:00PM if they have given up and are unable to find any more eggs, or if their basket is full. After all participating islanders have gathered in Venus Hall, the winner(s) will then be announced and prizes will be awarded. If the golden egg has not been found by 2:00PM, no-one will receive the bonus prize. *'1st Place' - $200, three large chocolate easter eggs (Creme Egg, Smarties, and Mars), a packet of Cadbury Mini Eggs (943g), and an easter-themed TY Beanie Boos plush toy (choice of rabbit, chick, or lamb). *'2nd Place' - $100, three large chocolate easter eggs (Creme Egg, Smarties, and Mars), and a packet of Cadbury Mini Eggs (943g). *'3rd Place' - $50, three large chocolate easter eggs (Creme Egg, Smarties, and Mars), and a packet of Cadbury Mini Eggs (943g). *'Participation Prize' - $25 and a packet of Cadbury Mini Eggs (943g). *'Golden Egg Bonus' - $100 Past Winners #In the 2016 Easter Egg Hunt, Rosalie won. Helen came a close second, and Kelly came third. #In the 2017 Easter Egg Hunt, Kelly won. Rosalie came second, and Hannah came third. #In the 2018 Easter Egg Hunt, Kourtney and Kelly tied with the win. Hannah came second, and Rosalie came third. Rosalie found the golden egg. #In the 2019 Easter Egg Hunt, Harriet won. Kourtney and Kelly tie (again) in second, and Rosalie came third. Harriet found the golden egg. Trivia *The first Easter Egg Hunt in 2016 only featured twenty eggs to find, and no golden egg. The golden egg was added to the event in 2018. *Rachel and Mackenzie restrict themselves from participating in the Easter Egg Hunt as they are aware of the locations of all of the eggs. *There are never any eggs hidden in the administrative area or inside an islander's home. *Harriet's surprise and sudden win in the 2019 Easter Egg Hunt led some to believe that she cheated. Category:Festivities